


Happy-Ending Girl

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beech Tree - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluffety-fluff, H/Hr, Pleasegivemeachance, onawhim!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Hermione underneath the beech tree. They've been discussing about their futures for two hours now when the conversation leads to who they think ends up with who. H/Hr. Oneshot. Please give me a shot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy-Ending Girl

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is an onawhim!fic BTW. Good luck. This was just written on a whim, evidently. No prior planning, the slightest amount of brainstorming. Oneshot?!
> 
> Harry/Hermione on the Hogwarts Grounds. Beech tree. Discussing their futures. Set in Fourth Year. I don't know. It's all a load of crap. I just wanted to post something badly. Review away!

 

The frozen lake was a sight to see in late fall. Not much snow had fallen yet, so the ice was translucent enough to see vague shapes swimming underneath the surface. The red leaves had almost all fallen and the air was cold and crisp. Tiny icicles were starting to form on the branches of the many trees that were on the bank of the lake. The grey sky was turning a bright shade of orange, setting the sky on fire.

Harry and Hermione had been there as soon as classes had ended. They didn't know why, nor as to what they were going to talk about. It's two hours before the conversation steers into this.

"I bet you'd end up with Ginny."

Harry chuckled, almost scoffing at the remark.

"Really? I always thought... Nevermind."

"What is it?" Hermione persuaded. "I promise I won't tell."

"Nor would you laugh?"

"Now would I laugh," she assured him.

"Well, I had always thought that my perfect happy ending story was with the brown-haired, brown-eyed girl." Harry blushed. He wanted to blame it on the cold, so badly.

Hermione actually guffawed.

"You promised you won't laugh," the blushing boy retorted.

"Oh, whatever. I'm sorry Harry but..." She laughed lightly. "With me? I mean, I thought we were being realistic. What chance do I have with the Boy-Who-Lived? Every girl on campus would snog you in a second. I bet even Malfoy would."

"That's just gross Hermione."

"I know, but I did overhear your rather loud conversation in the hall.  _I'm Draco Malfoy, you don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort, blah, blah. I can help you._ " she laughed. "I swear, he was red as a beet when you left his hand unshook."

"Oh, whatever."

"But honestly, you really think I'm your perfect happy-ending girl? That's... That's really sweet."

"Thanks." Harry replied sheepishly.

"Oh, bugger off, Harry. You know I'm just really flattered." She paused to think "Who'd you think I'd end up with?"

"Ron."

"Ron?" Hermione scoffed.

"Oh, so that's what you really think of Ron?" Harry joked.

"No, but I always thought I'd be with someone... a bit dreamier. I mean, Ron's perfect." She turned someplace else. "Just not... for me. I swear Ron's amazing. He's cute, funny, smart at times, but... When I was a kid, I always thought I'd be with the raven-haired green-eyed boy..."

"Excuse me?"

"What?"

"I mean, did I hear you correctly? If I'm not mistaken, I'd have thought that was-"

"Oh, don't act like you didn't hear me, kiss me!"

"What?"

"I said kiss, nevermind-" She leaned forward and pressed her cold lips against his chapped ones. Her fingers laced themselves with Harry's hair as he tried to register what was going on.

Several moments later, Hermione finally pulled away, gasping for air. "So, what did you think?"

"I don't know, I think it was... very cold."

"Do you want to try it again?" Hermione asked, a tiny smirk forming on her lips.

"Why not?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Very short and sweet. I think. Okay, bye! This was fun, for me anyways. Ugh, why do I do comfort writing?
> 
> Review, review, review!


End file.
